


Śmierć i co dalej

by Erka



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, Zombies, pre-slash?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka
Summary: "Ciemność. Niewielka przestrzeń. Drewniane płyty.O nie. O nie, nie, nie, nienienie-Wizytuj ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że obudził się w jednym z pięciu najgorszych miejsc, w jakich można obudzić się w Ankh-Morpork - we własnej trumnie."





	Śmierć i co dalej

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Nie wierzę, że nigdy nie wpadłyśmy z Jess na ten pomysł. Na bank wpadłyśmy, przy pierwszej fali pisania dyskowych fików (2k8?), ale prompt zdechł.  
> Jak przystało na prompta o zombie – powstał z grobu i ma się dobrze.  
> 2) Miałam wrażenie, że coś już miało taki tytuł… Książka. Niech będzie. Alternatywny tytuł to „How to Zombie 101”/”Zombie dla Żółtodziobów”.  
> 3) Szip: zasugerowany, ale jednak jest.  
> 4) Bardziej niż pisania fika zalatującego nekrofilią wstydzę się tego koelizmu na sam koniec.  
> 5) Po dwóch miesiącach od napisania, tekst umieszczam tutaj. Cośtam poprawiony, ale nie mam już do niego siły. O.  
> 6) (24.06.2018) Właśnie powtórzyłam sobie Zbrojnych, których czytałam tylko raz i dawno temu, i puściłam wiązankę. Dlaczego zawsze tak jest, że jak już coś napiszę, to okazuje się, że przynajmniej podobny wątek był już w oryginale... To frustrujące.

Mądrzy ludzie radzą, by nie zaczynać historii momentem przebudzenia się bohatera ze snu. Zbyt kliszowe, mówią, zbyt tendencyjne, notorycznie używane. Narracja rządzi się jednak własnymi prawami – i czasem, wbrew regułom mądrych ludzi, rozpoczyna historię od tej nieszczęsnej pobudki. Co gorsza, zwykle następuje po niej przesadnie dokładny opisem ubioru bohatera i jego udanie się na dolną kondygnację budynku, celem spożycia pierwszego, najważniejszego posiłku dnia.*

*(Lub też, w przypadku maga, kilku pierwszych, najważniejszych posiłków dnia, tworzących razem jedną spójną, obfitującą w kalorie całość.)

Ostatniego błędu szczęśliwie można uniknąć, jeśli bohater budzi się już na... wyjątkowo niskiej kondygnacji.

Wizytuj Niewiernych Z Wyjaśniającymi Broszurami, funkcjonariusz Straży Miejskiej Ankh-Morpork, otworzył oczy. Potem zamknął je, i otworzył jeszcze raz. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, kiedy pierwsza próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, a ciemność przed nim nie postanowiła się rozpierzchnąć. Gdy i to nie pomogło, nieco oszołomiony, podniósł dłoń do twarzy.

Stuknęło głucho, kiedy uderzył o coś łokciem. Na moment zastygł w miejscu, próbując skojarzyć fakty. Odpowiednio pobudzony umysł policjanta potrafił połączyć je zaskakująco szybko… nawet, jeśli owy policjant nie czuł się przygotowany na konfrontację z rzeczonymi faktami.

Po chwili namysłu, ostrożnie zbadał dłońmi najbliższe otoczenie. Leżał na plecach, na czymś… czymś zdecydowanie miękkim. W niewielkiej odległości przed - czy raczej, _nad sobą_ , natrafił na płaską powierzchnię. Zapukał w nią lekko. Wszystko zdawało się tylko potwierdzać jego pierwsze podejrzenia... Coraz bardziej gorączkowymi ruchami przejechał po skośnych ściankach po bokach głowy. Zgiął kolana, i znowu napotkał opór...

Ciemność. Niewielka przestrzeń. Drewniane płyty.

_O nie. O nie, nie, nie, nienienie-_

Wizytuj ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że obudził się w jednym z pięciu najgorszych miejsc, w jakich można obudzić się w Ankh-Morpork - we własnej trumnie.**

Oczywiście, nie raz słyszał o takich przypadkach. Czytał o nich nawet w starych raportach. Zdarzały się, czy to w skutek nieudolnego trucicielstwa, czy przez głupią pomyłkę, czy też jak najbardziej zamierzenie. Nigdy jednak nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że może wylądować w podobnej sytuacji.

_Na Oma…_

Z trudem powstrzymując narastającą panikę, nerwowym ruchem sięgnął za kołnierz – i zacisnął dłoń na srebrnym żółwiu. Zmówił krótką modlitwę, i poczuł minimalną ulgę. Przynajmniej jedna rzecz była na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy tylko minął pierwszy szok, strażnik przemyślał swoje położenie. Na dobrą sprawę, wiele razy był w dużo bardziej niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Tutaj przynajmniej wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia. Ludzie wychodzili z takich rzeczy, prawda? Pozostawało mu tylko zaufać Omowi… i liczyć na to, że ktoś go usłyszy.

Z takim zamysłem, uderzył otwartą dłonią w wieko.

_Trach!_

Przez powstałą w wyniku uderzenia szczelinę przesypało się trochę ziemi. Wizytuj cofnął rękę.

Huh. A więc wiara naprawdę była siłą. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek wątpił…

„Albo nikt nie stara się już robić solidnych trumien”, podpowiedziała bardziej pragmatyczna część jego umysłu – ale postanowił nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Wolał uznać, że musi znajdować się pod boską pieczą.

Uderzył jeszcze raz, pewniej. Mimo braku miejsca na solidny rozmach, wyrwa powiększyła się znacznie. Tryumfalny uśmiech zastygł jednak na twarzy strażnika, gdy do środka zaczęła powoli wsypywać się ziemia. Wizytuj nagle uświadomił sobie, że przeoczył jeden istotny fakt - od powierzchni, poza łatwą do pokonania warstwą drewna, oddzielała go jeszcze spora warstwa gruntu. Potrzebował lepszego planu – i to potrzebował go szybko, pomyślał gorączkowo, zatykając ramieniem poszerzoną przed chwilą dziurę w drewnie.

W tym momencie dobiegło go regularne szuranie nad głową. Ze szczeliny posypało się trochę więcej piasku. Wizytuj nadstawił uszu. 

_Szuch – pszszt - pach. Szuch – pszszt - pach..._

Ktoś nad nim…

\- TU JESTEM! - wrzasnął, odzyskując wreszcie władzę nad strunami głosowymi. - WYCIĄGNIJCIE MNIE STĄD!

Chcąc narobić więcej hałasu, bez namysłu jeszcze raz uderzył w wieko – sekundę później zrozumiał swój _kolejny_ błąd, gdy po _kolejnym_ głośnym trzasku wnętrze trumny zasypała fala ziemi. Krzyknął, zasłaniając twarz.

Dwie sekundy później, czyjaś para rąk chwyciła go silnie za ramiona i pociągnęła; chłodne powietrze owiało mu twarz. Przez chwilę brodził w sypkiej ziemi, zaraz jednak poczuł pod stopami twardy grunt. Zatoczył się na bok, łapiąc równowagę; wypluł trochę błota.

\- Na szczęście! Słowo daję, już myślałem, że cię straciliśmy!

Wizytuj spojrzał w kierunku osoby, która pomogła wydostać mu się na powierzchnię. Kapral Reg Shoe uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Cześć, Kocioł.

\- Chwalmy… Oma… - odpowiedział wciąż nieco skołowany strażnik.

Rozejrzał się, machinalnie wyciągając grudki ziemi z włosów. Jak się spodziewał, byli na cmentarzu, pokrytym wczesnoporanną, szarawą mgłą. Nocni mieszkańcy miasta zdążyli już zniknąć z ulic, a dzienni jeszcze się na nich nie pojawili – panowało więc coś, co w standardach Ankh-Morpork można by określić jako ciszę.

Długo musiał tak przeleżeć. Wzdrygnął się. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Reg w międzyczasie zaczął coś mówić, i wysilił się, żeby skupić się na jego słowach.

\- ...wiem z własnego doświadczenia, jak ciężko jest tak wyjść bez niczyjej pomocy. Próbowałem nakłonić Prawika do umieszczenia takich małych dzwoneczków, gdyby ktoś jednak zdecydował się kontynuować swoje nieżycie, ale nie wydaje się, żeby obchodził go los leżących tu osób. - Zombie pokręcił głową. - Za co mu w ogóle płacą…

Obrzucił drugiego strażnika przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Dziwnie. Reg...

\- To zrozumiałe.

Rzucił wieko z powrotem na wpół zasypaną trumnę. Schylił się, by podnieść leżący obok szpadel i, z krótkim komentarzem o „utrzymywaniu standardów”, zabrał się za wyrównanie ziemi na grobie.

W głowie Wizytuja kłębiło się mnóstwo pytań - poczynając od tego, jak długo był tam na dole, po dociekanie źródeł beztroskiego podejścia drugiego strażnika (wyjście z własnego grobu mogło nie być tak nietypowym zjawiskiem wśród zombie, ale dla żywych była to jednak jakaś trauma… na litość Oma, mógłby wykazać odrobinę więcej taktu!). Podobnie jak Reg, gdy tylko wystarczająco się ogarnął, odczuł potrzebę przerwania ciszy i podzielenia się ze światem swoimi przemyśleniami.

\- Muszę przyznać – zaczął, odchrząkając - to najbardziej niewiarygodna rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mi się w całym życiu. Wiem już, jak musiał się czuć rybak Nonpo połknięty przez wielką rybę… Jak w ogóle tu trafiłem? Nikt nie zauważył, że jeszcze żyję? I niewiele brakowało, powiem ci, żeby...

Zamilkł, spostrzegłszy, że Reg przerwał swoją pracę. Zombie wyprostował się, wpatrując w niego z dziwną miną - jakby zaczął streszczać całą historię rybaka, a nie tylko wspomniał o nim mimochodem. Omnianin zmarszczył brwi.

\- Reg, o co chodzi? - Zaśmiał się nerwowo; intensywność tego spojrzenia zaczynała go niepokoić.

Wyraz twarzy nieumarłego strażnika złagodniał, płynnie przechodząc ze zmieszania do zrozumienia. Zombie wbił szpadel w ziemię.

\- Kocioł. Jesteś martwy.

Wbrew okolicznościom – cmentarz, pobudka w trumnie, cała ta afera – była to ostatnia odpowiedź, jakiej spodziewał się Wizytuj. Popatrzył na Rega, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Nie. Wcale nie jestem - zaprotestował.

\- Oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę, to zazwyczaj jest duży szok-

\- Reg, ja przecież żyję! - zirytował się strażnik; dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, żwawo zamachał rękami. - Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka, uznano mnie za martwego i… trafiłem tutaj. - Z frustracją głośno wypuścił powietrze. - Dzięki Omowi - nie żebym nie doceniał twojej pomocy - wszystko zakończyło się dobrze…

Znowu zamilkł. Zombie tylko wpatrywał się w niego, marszcząc brwi. Mimo całej pewności co do swojej przynależności do świata żywych, Wizytuj poczuł nagle dziwny niepokój. Pogrywanie z ludźmi nie było w stylu Rega – nieumarły bywał za to szczery do bólu.

\- Kocioł - zaczął powoli Reg – tonem, który Wizytujowi kojarzył się jedynie z tym, jakiego używa się do opakowania w ładne słowa niezbyt dobrych wieści. - Dorastałem w Ankh-Morpork. Przez dłuższy czas pracowałem w kostnicy. Teraz pracuję w straży. Nawet pomijając fakt, że codziennie widzę swoje odbicie w lustrze - uwierz mi, potrafię rozpoznać trupa, kiedy go zobaczę.

Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie nie zmierzała w dobrym kierunku. Omnianin stał bez ruchu, nagle zdjęty chłodem - który mógłby zrzucić na wczesną godzinę i wiszącą jeszcze w powietrzu mgłę - ale właśnie uświadomił sobie, że to nie zimno poranka mu doskwiera.

\- Pamiętasz ten rabunek na Łatwej?

\- Ta-ak… - Wizytuj opanował się. - Oczywiście, że pamiętam!

Jeden z napastników podczas próby ucieczki dźgnął go w nogę, ale to nie było… nie było…

Głos Rega dobiegał do niego gdzieś z oddali.

\- -nie zdążyliśmy nawet nic zrobić, Igor powiedział, że drań trafił w jakieś duże naczynie. Wykrwawiłeś się w parę chwil-

\- Niemożliwe - odezwał się słabo strażnik. - Wiedziałbym o tym! Zazwyczaj… zazwyczaj człowiek zauważa, że umarł!

Reg pokiwał głową.

\- Zazwyczaj - przyznał.

\- ...Och.

Zapadło milczenie. Wizytuj uniósł dłonie do twarzy, by nerwowo odgarnąć włosy - i zaraz je opuścił. Przez chwilę przekonywał sam siebie, że ich nietypowa bladość musiała wynikać ze straconej wczoraj krwi. Reg mówił, że było dużo krwi, prawa? I światło. O tej porze światło robi takie rzeczy z kolorami...

Ze zgrozą odkrył, że z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, przekonywanie samego siebie nie szło mu w tym momencie szczególnie dobrze. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia zaczęły powoli wyłaniać paskudne łby z mgieł pamięci, jakby tylko czekały na ten moment zwątpienia, opuszczenia gardy. Usiadł na zimnej, mokrej od rosy, cmentarnej ziemi.

\- Jeśli to w czymś pomoże - odezwał się spokojnie Reg – miałeś ładny pogrzeb. I przynajmniej pancerz czeka na ciebie cały, bez jednego draśnięcia. Poprosiłem komendanta Vimesa, żeby wstrzymał się z oddaniem twojej szafki, więc wszystko powinno być na swoim miejscu-

Reg mówił dalej, ale dla omnianina jego słowa były teraz znowu tylko szumem w tle. Myślał coraz jaśniej… i z coraz większym przerażeniem zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, na co jednoznacznie wskazywał jego obecny stan żywotności.

\- ...Cóż, Kocioł - przerażająco pogodny w tej sytuacji głos Rega wyrwał go z kłębowiska czarnych myśli. - Czekałem tu całą noc i już zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy... W każdym razie. Cieszę się, że jednak wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Co?! Nic nie jest w porządku! - wykrzyknął Wizytuj, odwracając się gwałtownie do zombie… do _drugiego_ zombie. Reg cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony. - Faktycznie, może i nie żyję, z tym mogę się… pogodzić. Ale w takim razie nie powinno mnie tu w ogóle być!

Czy on niczego nie rozumiał? 

Wszystko w głowie strażnika układało się w logiczną, przerażającą całość; mówił coraz głośniej i gestykulował coraz intensywniej. Reg patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Coś poszło nie tak! Byłem złym wiernym, Om z jakiegoś powodu nie wziął mnie do siebie, bym przez wieczność mógł pławić się w jego nieskończonym blasku...

\- Jak zawsze powtarzam, może to nie jest przyszłość, jaką sobie wymarzyłeś, ale-

\- …to nie powinno tak wyglądać, życie pozagrobowe miało oznaczać coś innego niż, niż po prostu _życie poza grobem_!...

\- Kocioł, wcale-

\- Nie rozumiesz, popełniłem błąd, to musi być rodzaj- rodzaj kary…!

\- Kocioł! Skończ z tymi nekrofobicznymi komentarzami i uspokój się!

Omnianin spojrzał w górę na drugiego strażnika. Reg w jednej dłoni ściskał trzonek szpadla, drugą podpierał się pod bok. 

\- Nie znam nikogo innego, kto z takim zapałem biegałby na wszystkie drobne ceremonie, obrządki, a przede wszystkim regularnie zaopatrywał ponad połowę miasta w użyteczny, miękki papier! Nie wspominając, że zginąłeś na służbie - Reg opuścił ręce. - Czym niby miałbyś otworzyć cudzysłów zasłużyć zamknąć cudzysłów na jakąkolwiek karę?

Wizytuj w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Wiedział, czym, oczywiście, że wiedział – ale wiedza to jedna rzecz, zaakceptowanie czegoś – druga. Potrzeba było więcej, niż własna śmierć, by wywlec na wierzch to, co przez tak długi czas spychał za granice podświadomości.

Poprzestał więc na spojrzeniu z ukosa na nieumarłego.

\- To broszury informacyjne. Nie zwykły papier.

Reg machnął ręką. Szczęśliwie, pozostała na swoim miejscu.

\- Mam na myśli - ciągnął spokojniej. - Mówisz zawsze o wielkim planie, o nieomylności Oma, i tak dalej. Może zostawił cię tu w konkretnym celu? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mieliście jakiegoś zombie-proroka, który wyszedł z grobu po paru dniach? Rozmawiałeś kiedyś o czymś takim z Dorflem…

\- Prorok Jeeh-za nie był zombie! - zaprotestował ostro Wizytuj.

\- Widzisz? To tylko kolejny przykład powszechnego witalizmu i eradykacji nieumarłych! - Reg zrobił ruch, jakby chciał pstryknąć palcami, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Istniało ryzyko, że musiałby ich później szukać po całym cmentarzu. - Oczywiście, nikt nie powie, że był zombie, prędzej uznają to za cudowny powrót do życia - albo po prostu pominą całą kwestię, czy wręcz określą człowieka jako „omyłkowo uznanego za martwego”… Omyłkowo! I stąd już niedaleka droga do, „nie możesz być ani żywym, ani martwym, opowiedz się po jednej stronie”-

Wizytuj mentalnie już zaczynał szykować kontrargumenty – na tę chwilę był to już wręcz wypracowany przez lata odruch - ale co niezwykłe, Reg nagle przerwał. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, która pamiętała pewnie lepsze czasy... czasy, kiedy nie nosił jej Reg. Jakimś cudem ubrania zombie dostosowywały się zużyciem materiału do ich właściciela. Strażnikowi pozostawała nadzieja, że nie była to uniwersalna zasada.

\- ...W każdym razie, uważam, że powinieneś to przeczytać. Będzie łatwiej.

Wizytuj rzucił Regowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie; w końcu jednak wziął w dłoń wyciągnięty w jego stronę cienki, papierowy zeszycik.

\- Co to takiego? - Obrzucił wzrokiem okładkę. - Klub „Od Nowa”…?

Reg ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Już dawno przygotowałem kilka takich, na wypadek… cóż, taki jak teraz. Oparte na ponad trzydziestu latach doświadczeń – dodał z dumą. - Myślę, że się przyda, i… Kocioł?

Wizytuj patrzył na spięte razem kartki.

I patrzył.

I wciąż jeszcze patrzył.

\- Czy to… broszura informacyjna? - spytał w końcu niepewnie. 

\- Coś w tym guście – Reg przynajmniej starał się brzmieć niewinnie. Nie powstrzymał się jednak od komentarza. - Znalazłeś się po drugiej stronie w więcej niż jednym tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- Mógłbyś nie wcierać soli w świeże rany – rzucił młodszy ze strażników, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż rzeczywistej urazy. Głowę zaprzątały mu istotniejsze sprawy.

_„Nieomylność Oma, tak...?”_

...Racja. Jak mógł chociaż przez chwilę zwątpić w tak wiernie wyznawane przez siebie bóstwo? Przez moment poczuł ukłucie wstydu, ale zaraz potem – ulgę. Należy zająć się sprawami, jakie ma się przed sobą, prawda?

Otworzył broszurę na losowej stronie. Dużo wielkich liter. Dużo podkreśleń, dużo wykrzykników. Dużo chwytliwych, pozytywnych i, w razie potrzeby, łatwych do skandowania haseł...

...Tak. To brzmiało jak coś, co napisałby Reg. Ale oprócz tego były i inne, mniej oczekiwane treści...

_„Ścieg śródskórny…?”_

Zaczynał rozumieć, co zombie wynosił z regularnych rozmów z Igorem. Zaczynał także zdawać sobie sprawę, że wolałby na razie nie zaglądać do tych fragmentów, jak nazwał w myślach broszurę, „Zombie dla początkujących”. Stopień początkującego okazał się pod tym względem dla niego zbyt zaawansowany.

\- Kocioł?

Reg wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Omnianin chwycił ją po chwili namysłu, ale wstał bez jego pomocy. Był niemal pewien, że podciągając się na ręce drugiego strażnika, wylądowałby znowu na mokrej ziemi, a Reg miałby tylko dodatkową kończynę do przyszycia.

\- Nie byłeś… chłodniejszy?

\- Nie, ty byłeś cieplejszy. Przyzwyczajaj się do funkcjonowania w temperaturze otoczenia. - Reg położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pchnął lekko do przodu. - Idziemy, zanim Prawilny Pierwszy zjawi się z pretensjami. Nie przepada za _żywymi inaczej_ chodzącymi po tym terenie. Komendant Vimes zezwolił mi posiedzieć tu dzisiaj, na wszelki wypadek, ale... - Skrzywił się. - Nekrofob to jednak nekrofob. I ktoś taki pracuje przy zwłokach...

 _“Żywymi inaczej”_ , powtórzył w myślach Wizytuj. _“Żywymi inaczej”_... Coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że będę… - Urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Ruchem głowy wskazał na grób - własny grób; wciąż nie mógł do końca przetrawić tego faktu. - …chciał wyjść? - dokończył wreszcie niezręcznie.

Reg uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia. Ale miałem nadzieję.

To musiały być te pierwsze promienie słońca, wschodzącego właśnie leniwie nad budynkami Ankh-Morpork. Zaskakująco ciepłe, przemknęło przez głowę nieco oszołomionego strażnika, jak na tę porę roku...

\- ...Trzeba przyznać, byłem o _tyle_ od wygłoszenia przemówienia motywacyjnego-

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że zmotywowałoby mnie twoje-

\- Wstałbyś z grobu tylko po to, żeby się ze mną nie zgodzić. I przy okazji nawiązać do jakiegoś świętego tekstu.

Pozostawało trochę spraw do uporządkowania. Całkiem sporo spraw, prawdę mówiąc. Ale, pomyślał, zerkając na Rega, przynajmniej miał teraz wystarczająco dużo czasu na poukładanie sobie niektórych rzeczy...

\- ...Powiedzmy, że masz rację.

Nic nie było idealne. Ale… w tym momencie Wizytuj gotów był zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że może wcale nie musiało być.

Zdążyli się już oddalić, gdy usłyszeli dobiegający gdzieś z tyłu sfrustrowany okrzyk miejscowego grabarza, który odkrył właśnie, że kolejne w jego karierze zwłoki okazały się być tylko tymczasowo martwe, i od tej pory będą w najlepsze spacerować po Ankh-Morpork.

Nie patrząc za siebie i nie zamieniając ani słowa, przyspieszyli kroku.


End file.
